muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aleal
UK Videos Hey, Andrew! I just noticed something. On some video pages (like The Muppet Movie) we have the UK editions at the bottom. But on other video pages (like Muppet Treasure Island) we have them with the foreign dubs. My feeling is that it should be like the records. The UK/Israeli/Argentinian Muppet Show LP's go on the US page, because it's the US recording. But the French recording gets its own page. Would that make sense to group videos like that, with foreign releases of the English-language film with our release, and put the dubs all together on their page? -- Ken (talk) 04:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hans My Hedgehog Hi Andrew! As you can see from Recent changes, I had a busy day today. :) I posted a bunch of talk page messages -- I know you'll check them all out, but I want to especially point out Talk:Episode 101: Hans My Hedgehog, which is specifically for you. -- Danny (talk) 00:43, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Category:Barrio Sésamo Video Hi! Just wanted to let you know that Paul created these today, and I thought you might have fun trying to translate them. I've already done what I could. -- Ken (talk) 07:25, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Protection You should protect all talk pages and user pages for blocked users with curses. They will curse more. Webkinz Mania 01:13, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Rampage You said on Talk:Chris Renaud: "I know you're in one of your random page rampages." I know what you mean, but I have to say that I'm bothered by the implication that I regularly do something that's destructive to the wiki. I know that you have followed my edits pretty closely tonight, so it should be obvious that what I'm doing is going through the Designers category in order, adding to each page as I go -- links, information, pictures. As I'm going through, when I find a page that seems like it doesn't amount to much, I'm flagging it specifically for you, because I know that you'll have a good sense of whether a page is worthwhile or not. I've been working on this Designers project for a few days, and I've found some (like Laura Brock and Nick Rayburn) where you've agreed, and some (like Andrea Detwiler) where you've said that there's enough to justify a page. In each instance, when you've said that a page is worth keeping, I've been very happy to accept your answer. So it really bothers me when you said on Talk:Ian Rolph that the project that I've been working on for the past few days has "made me wonder again if there's some attempt to trim down the Wiki". The implication is that I have some secret and possibly sinister intention. I think that the work that I've done on the wiki tonight and pretty much every day for the last three years would indicate that my intention, as always, is to make the wiki more complete, more accurate and more interesting. A "rampage" is violent, destructive and reckless. When I hit random page, it's not a "rampage". It's a deep and active interest in constantly improving the wiki that I love and have spent three years of my life helping to build. -- Danny (talk) 08:03, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Also... "Jerk!" -- Seriously? Is that how we talk to each other? -- Danny (talk) 08:05, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::I was joking (and responding to the "Not to question everything...." which seemed to invite it; it's a web comic reference, but the tone doesn't come across well.) I really didn't mean to insult you. On the whole, I agree with you. "Rampage" was a poor choice of words, but there are times where it does seem like "Let's delete things!" I don't mean secret or sinister, and please don't misunderstand me, but many reorganization efforts have felt like trimming attempts (in the very basic "Is there same space limitation we're not aware of" way). I fully agree when there's no other credit. And designers is awesome now. I don't want to upset you, or upset myself, so if you'd rather I just let you decide yourself, go ahead, and I'm sorry I'm letting it feel that way to me. I'll drop the whole thing. I don't want to get into something right now. Please forgive me. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 08:13, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::I think what bothered me about those comments tonight is that you said them in the middle of what I was perceiving as some really fun, healthy, collaborative work that we were doing together. On my side, I felt like you and I were kind of going through a box of files together, and I was picking some out that I wasn't sure about. Is this one okay? What about this one? I didn't see the questions as threats. I'm asking because I know that you'll respond, and I trust your judgement. :::I don't want to decide by myself; that's the whole point of us working together. I'm asking the question, you're telling me what you think, and there have been a number of times just in the last couple days where I've said, okay, that sounds good, just checking. I haven't argued with you or even disagreed with anything you've said. :::I posted a question on Nick Rayburn and another on Chris Renaud one minute apart. On Nick Rayburn, you agreed with me and said that the page should be nuked. On Chris Renaud, you disagreed, and said that I was on a rampage. That's what bothers me. I don't understand how we could be working together happily and then all of a sudden I'm on a "rampage" sixty seconds later. -- Danny (talk) 08:24, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm really really sorry! Poor choice of words (I should have said spree or period or just not said anything; I just notice it whenever it crops up en masse). Please, let's drop it. I'm sorry I typed (and Rayburn came after Renaud, so it shows I really didn't mean it in an angry sense). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 08:27, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::::PS If it makes it clearer, say random page and rampage aloud. That's the whole reason for the words, just one of those things that popped into my head alliteratively. Sorry. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 08:29, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay, it's cool. I'm sorry for getting upset over it, and I'll drop it. I really like working with you a lot, so it just hit me in a weird way tonight. ::::::Just to respond to your question above -- there's no space limitations. There's nothing that you're not aware of. I'm really excited about hitting 20,000 pages, just like you are. I just don't want to hit that milestone based on a bunch of junky pages like Celia Skunk or Laura Brock. When we hit 20,000 pages -- and it should be pretty soon -- we want those to be 20,000 amazing pages. You and I are 1000% on the same side. -- Danny (talk) 08:39, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Voice Question Hey, IMDb says that Daws Butler was in Mary Poppins, but he was uncredited. Is that true? If it is, I'd like to put Mary Poppins on the Projects with Muppet Cast Connections page with 3 people (him and Dick Van Dyke and Julie Andrews). Or would that be stretching it too much, even if it is true, since he didn't work with the Muppets the same way they did? -- Ken (talk) 07:01, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Talk:The Today Show Since you've weighed in on this kinds of issues before, if you get a chance, I'd appreciate it if you could take a look at our titling of "The Today Show" vs "Today". Not much discussion has happened, and I don't want to make any changes without some discussion first. Thanks. -- Brad D. (talk) 20:49, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Borges de Barros Wow! -- Ken (talk) 16:53, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, thanks for your answers tonight. I was just wondering (and I might put this on his page) if we know who else did Oscar's legs besides Herve. (Do they still even do that?) Anyway, it's amazing how fast you're able to provide answers to music stuff, too! -- Ken (talk) 07:48, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :Nope. Nobody else has ever been mentioned in any way. They dropped the device decades ago (and the introduction of Bruno pretty much eliminated any need for it, unless for a specific visual gag). Last known appearance was briefly for the main titles in the 1990s, and at the time, I was very surprised to see it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:11, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Fever! Hey, I keep forgetting to ask you something. It looks like the Bee Gees song "You Should Be Dancing" is on one of the SS Live CD's. Can we expand the Robin Gibb page into a Bee Gees page, and mention that, as well as the other Bee Gees references, like the SS Fever album cover? -- Ken (talk) 05:22, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, Gibb had a direct involvement. So I'd say make a Bee Gees page and categorize it under Category:Musical References, and cover any of that there. I wouldn't know a Bee from a Gee, so I'm glad you caught it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:25, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I didn't know if it would be repetitious, like when we worked out the Carpenters/Karen Carpenter thing. Musically speaking, Robin, Maurice and Barry didn't have any solo hits like Andy did, so I didn't know if it would be okay to make two pages. I'll try something, and we can always move it back if it doesn't work. Thanks! (And a Bee is a major third up from a Gee!) -- Ken (talk) 06:16, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::It's different because all we had for Karen was a photo of her with Miss Piggy, whereas Robin Gibb was prominently involved in the album, and the rest of the Heebee Gee Bees had absolutely no direct Muppet connection whatsoever, just referenced. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:37, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Anybody got any pictures of Vivian, Victor, and Walter the Vampire? I made an entry on the The cast of All My letters. It was a parody of All My Children. Do you remember this sketch? -- User:BuddyBoy600 I'm Sorry I'm Sorry, I just lose my temper. Everything is okay. But I remember seing it as a nameless character. And was not Velma Blank. I remember Velma Blank from The Sesame Street Sketch: Squeal of Fortune. And Velma Blank was Pat Playjacks' Sidekick. BTW, She was performed by David Rudman, Even though she was a silent character.-- User:BuddyBoy600 I saw "The Alphabet Game" That was a nameless lady. And that wasn't Velma Blank. It was, a nameless lavender anything muppet lady. Velma Blank is a Green anything muppet lady. --User:BuddyBoy600 I put the unknown performer on Nelson and Jeanette I know it may or may not be Steve Whitmire, or Karen Prell. But some user may find out by the voices and identfied. -- User:BuddyBoy600 20:00, November 24, 2008 Christmas album Hi Andrew this cd is australian and resambles the first sesmae street christmas album. But does it really belong there 2?(Pino 21:12, 10 November 2008 (UTC)) :Hi, Paul! I'm not really sure what you're asking. Does the album have a page already or did you want to create one? Does it just resemble the album or is it a reissue? If you're not sure and just speculating right now based on the ebay page, then it might be better to just wait. Ken's been doing a lot of work on the Australian CDs, so he's more likely to know or uncover more about this. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:55, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::It's the Australian version of the 1995 US Christmas CD (the altered version of the 1975 LP), and we already have a picture of it. -- Ken (talk) 03:21, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Les Acentos Bon soir, or whatever it is! Should Bonjour Sesame (France) and Bonjour Sesame (Canada) have accent marks? -- Ken (talk) 08:27, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :See our earlier Plaza discussions. The CTW materials discussing both shows use no accent marks, and in many countries, the title cards didn't either until the late 1990s if then. So we left them off just because right now evidence suggests they weren't used (even if, strictly speaking, they probably should have). For that matter, a comma between "Bonjour" and "Sesame," however accented, would have made better sense, but they didn't do that either. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:38, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I was confused because the cover for Sésame has an accented street sign, but I saw that the actual show had a different name from the name of the LP. Merci! -- Ken (talk) 20:53, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Los Discos de Fraggle Hi! Is there a reason that Die Fraggles Hörspiele is in International FR merchandise, and not International FR albums? Are we treating those differently from the other non-US FR LP's? I was wondering because on the category page, it has its own entry on the bottom of the page. I figured you'd know, since you guys set all that up way before I got here. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:58, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :I figure that's because they weren't song albums, but I neither created nor categorized that one. Looking at it, Wendy created it in October 2007, so it was probably just an oversight on her part. Good catch, I'll fix it (though at some point, a category or probably a list for the various relevant "Hörspiele" would be useful. In the meantime, gaze at the majesty of Polish Muppets! Found at the Heritage auction site (they specialize in comics and animation collectibles, old coins and giveaways, and stuff of that ilk). This is an actual 1979 poster, though it's so striking and departs from copying the US art in a way that makes it feel more modern. I love it, from the font to the color scheme to the obvious fact that this unknown Polish artist adored Animal and didn't care much about anyone else (Fozzie, Piggy, Kermit, and Scooter are afterthoughts, and Gonzo's omitted entirely). You'd asked me a few days ago when the time was tooth hurty, as they say, but when I get the chance, I'll probably create a gallery page for the international posters and such, to live in Category:International Muppet Movie (which I haven't created yet, but I have enough info for three solid dub pages, and then the gallery, since for most of those, either it was subtitled, untranslated, or as with Poland, we just don't know who was involved). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:09, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks! Yeah, I saw that picture go by on Recent Changes, and I clicked on it out of curiosity, because just from the name you gave it (Muppet Movie Polish), I thought maybe they had made some Muppet Movie Shoe Polish! (That's almost as bad as "Die, Fraggles!") -- Ken (talk) 07:16, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure when I made the page there was no International Fraggle Albums category, nor a lot of precedent in the other series to create such a thing. -- Wendy (talk) 19:19, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives